


Didn't Quite Get It

by Baxter54132



Category: Homestuck
Genre: CampNaNoWriMo, Complete, F/M, Highschoolstuck, Humanstuck, Promstuck, pale meowrails, pale solkat, pale vrisrezi, pesterlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baxter54132/pseuds/Baxter54132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about senior prom, and how one kid didn’t quite get it.</p><p> TA: heh iit wouldn’t 2uprii2e me if kk waiit2 untiil the day before prom two pop the que2tiion.</p><p>GC: TH3R3 1S NO W4Y 1N H3LL K4RK4T WOULD 4SK M3 TO PROM</p><p>GC: 4ND 3V3N 1F H3 D1D, WHO KNOWS 1F 1 WOULD S4Y Y3S</p><p>TA: oh plea2e tz, you’ve wanted two jump hii2 bone2 2iince halfway through miiddle 2chool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--

TA: hey tz, diid you 2ee 2triider’2 over the top prom propo2al twoday?

GC: H3H3 OF COURS3 NOT, BUT 1 D1D SM3LL 4LL OF TH4T COLORFUL CONF3TT1 >:]

TA: 2o over the top…

GC: J4D3 1S 4 LUCKY G1RL

TA: and 2triider wanted everyone two know.

TA: the way he operate2 ii2 ju2t 2o riidiculou2.

GC: M4YB3 TH1S 1S A S1GN

TA: ii have no clue what you are talkiing about.

GC: TH4T YOU SHOULD G3T 4 MOV3 ON >;] 

TA: ...

GC: W1TH 4R4D14!

TA: ........

GC: 1 S4W YOU ST4R1NG 4T H3R FROM 4CROSS TH3 C4F3T3R14 TH3 OTH3R D4Y

TA: hey! that wa2 priivate!

GC: >:]

TA: not that iit2 any of your bu2iine22, but ii’m making preperatiion2 okay?

GC: YOU’D B3TT3R DO SOM3TH1NG SOON THOUGH OR YOU’LL LOS3 OUT

GC: 1 H34RD 3QUIUS H4S SOM4TH1NG 1N TH3 WORKS

TA: look at you, turniing iinto a go22ip.

TA: ii'm 2o fuckiing proud.

TA: btw, has vanta2 fiinally 2ucked up the courage two a2k you two prom yet?

GC: >:/ 

GC: NO

GC: BUT 1’M NOT 3XPECT1NG H1M TO

TA: heh iit wouldn’t 2uprii2e me iif kk waiited untiil the day before prom two pop the que2tiion.

GC: SOLLUX

GC: TH3R3 1S NO W4Y 1N H3LL K4RK4T WOULD 4SK M3 TO PROM

GC: 4ND 3V3N 1F H3 D1D, WHO KNOWS 1F 1 WOULD S4Y Y3S

TA: oh plea2e tz, you’ve wanted two jump hii2 bone2 2iince halfway through miiddle 2chool.

GC: SHUT UP >:/

TA: fiine...

TA: have iit your way.

TA: ii’ll 2ee you twomorrow iin homeroom, don’t forget two do page 15.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--

* * *

 -- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] \-- 

CG: HEY FUCKASS.

TA: friiendly a2 alway2 huh kk?

CG: OH HAHA.

CG: YOU’RE ONE TO TALK.

TA: at lea2t ii make an effort.

CG: YES YOU ARE DEFINITELY THE PRIME EXAMPLE OF EFFORT.

CG: IF WE WERE TO LOOK IN A DICTIONARY UNDER THE WORD EFFORT, YOUR PICTURE WOULD BE THERE IN LARGE FUCKING PRINT.

TA: jee2h kk you’re iin a bad mood twoday, what happened?

CG: WHAT?

CG: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING HAPPENED TODAY.

CG: I WOKE UP, WENT TO SCHOOL, AND CAME HOME.

CG: WHY DOES SOMETHING ALWAYS HAVE TO HAVE HAPPENED?

TA: that2 ju2t how iit 2eem2 two go with you. 2omethiing happen2, and you throw a temper tantrum that riival2 three year old2 who only got one cookiie iin2tead of two.

CG: NOTHING HAPPENED OKAY?

TA: riight, anyway...

TA: ii talked two tz a few miinute2 ago.

CG: WHY WOULD I GIVE A FLYING RAT'S ASS ABOUT THAT?

TA: becau2e we talked about you. ;)

TA: but hey, iif you don’t want two hear about iit…

CG: YOU AND TEREZI CAN TALK ALL YOU WANT I DON’T GIVE A SHIT.

TA: riight.

TA: but hey, why diid you me22age me iin the fir2t place?

CG: I DO, IN FACT, NEED SOMETHING.

CG: CAN YOU MEET ME BEFORE SCHOOL TOMORROW?

TA: 2ound2 2hady kk what’2 up?

TA: planniing two a2k 2omeone two prom after all?

CG: OH FUCK NO.

CG: I JUST NEED SOME OF YOUR HELP FOR MY CODING CLASS, THERE’S NO NEED TO BLOW EVERYTHING OUT OF PROPORTION. GET THOSE COMPLETELY IRRATIONAL AND WRONG THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR BRAIN RIGHT NOW, IT IS SERIOUSLY DRIPPING BRAIN GOOK ALL OVER MY FUCKING SHIT.  


TA: whatever kk, 2ure ii’ll meet you twomorrow.

CG: GREAT THANK YOU, NOW IF YOU WILL EXCUSE ME I HAVE TO GO BANG MY HEAD AGAINST A WALL UNTIL BLOOD GUSHES FROM PLACES IT NEVER SHOULD.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] \-- 

* * *

For as long as she could remember, Nepeta Leijon has had a pestering, never ending crush on Karkat Vantas. She remembered seeing him for the first time on the elementary school playground. It was their third day of school, and she was swinging next to her newest friend Equius. The way Karkat was radiating anger from across the playground was difficult to ignore. He huffed his way across the soccer field, his little hands balled up from what must be irritation. His steps were fast and his blood red eyes were narrowed into slits, causing Nepeta to stifle a giggle at how serious he looked.

She remembers jumping down from her swing to trail after the boy, her heart pounding a little harder in her chest at the thought of greeting the other kindergartener. Nepeta only took a few steps towards her goal before pausing, as Karkat had reached his destination. He was still a few feet from the shy girl, his shadow falling over someone seated on the grass next to the swing set.

Nepeta leaned curiously to see around the grumpy boy, getting her first glimpse at what seemed to be a small girl. The kindergartener had a small pair of red glasses pressed onto her nose and a white cane clasped in one hand. Karkat kneeled down next to her and started speaking in hushed tones. Even though Nepeta couldn’t make out what he was saying, she knew his words were gentle despite his apparent anger.

The girl shook her head at whatever the young boy said and swung her cane around, striking his ankle harshly before cackling loudly. Unfortunately this is where the memory ends, as Nepeta slunk back to the swings. She was lightly scolded by Equius before returning to swinging in silence. The only difference was now her mind was filled with thoughts of the angry boy who might not be so angry after all.

Nowadays, Nepeta is still doing much of the same. She diligently follows after Karkat, always hoping that one day he might turn around.

* * *

A brief introduction of the high school may be necessary.

Crocker High was founded in 1975 when “Betty Crocker” suddenly decided she wanted to give some of her wealth back to the community. She started a project in Minneapolis, opening up a library, fire department, and a school.

The school was naturally assigned the colors red and white, with Brownie the Elf hailing as their mascot.

Frankly, Karkat didn’t give a shit about any of it, and never bothered to learn anything actually useful about the school.

* * *

"Purrom is only a week away,” Nepeta purrs at the tall boy standing in front of her, “You’re going to run out of time.”

The boy crosses his arms defensively, attempting to push his square and slightly cracked sunglasses even further up his sweating face, “I am aware.”

“You should just ask her, I don’t think she’ll care if it isn’t purrfect.” Nepeta grins at her friend’s nervousness, fishing through her backpack for a second to pull out her spare towel. Equius accepts it gratefully and wipes his face. “Besides… you don’t want Sollux to ask her first right?” Nepeta adds a little mew to the end of her question, reaching up to flick one of the felt cat ears she has attached to her favorite headband.

“Where is Sollux anyway?” Equius jumps at the chance to change the subject but makes sure to keep his voice monotone as he drones out his question.

Nepeta glances down the hallway their group likes to fill before school starts, shrugging widely. “I don’t know, Karkitty isn’t here either, hmm…”

Equius grunts and glances down at his friend as she continues to look around, the corners of her grin flattening ever so slightly. “You’re worried about Karkat…”

Nepeta’s head spins around, her eyes locking onto Equius’s as they widen slightly like a startled cat’s would. “No way! I just think it’s weird that they aren’t here.”

“He isn’t worth your concern.” Equius’s voice is stern and commanding, as it should be. “You fret over him frequently and he often acts like you do not exist.”

Nepeta looks down, refusing to maintain eye contact with the teen who knows he is correct on the matter. “He still has a week until prom,” Nepeta’s voice is just above a whisper, as if she doesn’t believe what she is saying.

Equius feels something wash through him that says, _protect this girl_ , and opens his arms for a hug. Since they are alone it’s not like his reputation as a strong tough guy can be ruined. Nepeta slides into them easily and snakes her arms around Equius’s waist, burying her nose into the black tank top that Equius always seems to adorn.

“How about I talk to him for you?” Equius’s question is genuine, so when his chest absorbs soft giggles he searches for Nepeta’s eyes, confused at her reaction.

“You don’t have to do that silly. I’ll talk to him later. If he doesn’t want to ask me to prom, well, I guess I’d better ask him then.” Nepeta’s grin is back and as she slips out of Equius’s arms he sincerely hopes that she knows what she is doing.

* * *

 The computer lab is usually abandoned during the early hours of the morning, so Karkat and Sollux are shocked to find another high schooler leaning over a bright screen, their fingers tapping aggressively away at their keyboard. Karkat brushes past the kid wordlessly, logging onto the computer next to his with Sollux hovering over his shoulder.

Karkat doesn’t waste any time, pulling up his programming assignment so Sollux can tell him where he went wrong. The kid next to them has stopped typing and is now peering at the two curiously. Karkat has never met the kid before and frankly thinks he is a little peculiar. His hair is short with a long streak of purple, and the kid owns a pair of glasses that look like they could have been on the set of Harry Potter. He is leaning back in his seat now, peering at Karkat’s screen like he needs the information on it to save his life. “Wwhat are you doin?”

Karkat scoffs, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Karkat, you thouldn’t be mean, he didn’t do anything wrong. Here, you need to change that to a three.” Sollux points at something on the screen and Karkat clicks it, a small grumble slipping through his lips.

“Hey don’t ignore me!” The boy turns his chair sideways to face to two teens, his irritation clear on his face.

“Thorry you’re right, we’re jutht working on hith project for clath.” Sollux looks over at the boy’s screen and is met with some sort of online card. “I’ve never theen you around here…” Sollux trails off, waiting for the boy to explain his presence.

“I guess if you must know my name is Eridan Ampora.” Eridan goes back to his screen, and Sollux slides over to his screen, interest piqued by the card.

“Who’th the card for?” Sollux’s lips curl up in a grin as he looks over the mediocre coding that Eridan had attempted. Eridan’s shoulders tense up at the question, his eyes narrowing as Sollux’s shadow falls over his computer screen.

“No one…”

“Pleathe go with me to prom, I can thore promithe you a good time.” Sollux’s words echo around the almost completely empty room, causing Eridan to flinch with every word.

“It’s for Fef alright? I wwant it to be perfect before I send it.”

Sollux leans to take the mouse from Eridan, clicking a few buttons and in a few seconds adding a pink border to the card and making the text appear in cursive.

“I didn’t ask for your help.” Eridan grumbles but can’t keep the slight twitch of a smile off his face. Sollux releases the mouse wordlessly and goes back to Karkat’s screen, leaving Eridan to stare at his new and improved card.

Karkat has almost finished his project by now and is waiting for Sollux to check his work. Sollux figures running into Eridan is good luck, because how he has an excuse to bring up prom.

“So kk, are you going to athk anyone to prom?”

“No way, you know how I feel about prom.” Surprisingly Karkat doesn’t seem irritated by the question, which only urges Sollux to continue.

“I’m sure you have girlth flocking to go with you though, you thould at leatht conthider it.”

Karkat shakes his head, his mouth set in a grim line, “I think you are overestimating me like usual Sollux.”

“Jutht keep it in mind.”

* * *

 When Terezi started high school, she was given her very first locker. The school recognized her blindness and offered her the locker next to hers for a friend to occupy, that way if she was every struggling to find her way around they could help her. Terezi wasted no time in recruiting Karkat to be her locker buddy, and the two had spent their few spares moments between classes together ever since.

It is after class that day when Terezi finds herself at her locker, placing her books into her backpack as Karkat does similarly to her right. People are shuffling about in the background, but Terezi tunes them out easily from years of being blind. She focuses in on Karkat’s breathing, it’s always been comforting for her to hear his slow even breathing as a reminder that she isn’t wandering the halls alone.

Terezi can barely note that Karkat’s breathing is slightly faster than normal today when she senses a disturbance in his daily routine. Someone has walked up to him and initiated a conversation. Terezi places one hand onto her open locker door, making sure she is hidden behind it so the newcomer doesn’t realize she is there.

“Hey there Karkat.” The girl purrs from where she is standing next to Karkat and Terezi can easily identify her as Nepeta, one of Karkat’s friends. Well that’s no big deal…

“What’s up Nepeta?” Karkat has acknowledged her with a nod, but is otherwise still packing up his backpack.

Terezi hears Nepeta swallow deeply, she is probably nervous about something. “I was wondering if you had a date for prom?” Nepeta’s voice trails off slightly at the end, and Terezi can imagine she has a hopeful expression on her face.

Of course, this doesn’t sit well with Terezi. Her hand clenches around the edge of her locker, inhaling sharply. Why does Nepeta want to know about Karkat’s plans for prom, unless… she wants to ask him?

“I don’t… what’s going on Nepeta?” Karkat’s voice is confused and slightly guarded.

Nepeta shuffles between her feet for a moment, sucking up her nerve. “Well, would you like to go with me then? We would be purrfect together.”

Karkat falls silent, and Terezi finds herself extremely curious to his answer. It shouldn’t matter, why would she care who Karkat went with? He can go to prom with whoever he wants to.

Oh fuck who is she kidding, she wants to go with him and if he says yes to Nepeta it will probably break her heart. Just don’t tell Sollux.

Terezi pulls herself out of her head when she realizes Karkat is responding. “Nepeta… I’m sorry, but I’m not planning on going to prom.”

Nepeta’s voice is quiet as a bell now, and Terezi has to listen extra hard to catch her response, “That’s alright Karkat, just forget I asked…”

Terezi hears Nepeta walk away slowly, leaving a now extremely confused Karkat still at his locker. Terezi realizes that her hand is still clamped on her locker door, and releases it when Karkat slams his own door shut, huffing away without even muttering a goodbye to his friend. Terezi listens to his footsteps fade, then realizes she has been standing here for a long time and the halls are now completely empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only three scenes, but I feel like this is an important chapter.

Honestly, Karkat didn’t mean to ignore Terezi when he walked away from his locker that afternoon, he was just a little distracted by the small girl with felt ears. He’s ten steps away before he remembers his blind friend was standing there the whole time, but it is already too late to go back and apologize for once again being a huge fuck up.

The hallways are already almost completely deserted so Karkat picks up his pace, not wanting to spend more time here than necessary. A few stragglers are loitering near the end of the hallway, but they quickly part when Karkat shoots them his _get out of my way or I will fucking strangle you_ glare.

Karkat brushes through the students wordlessly, keeping his eyes down as he pushes open the front door of the school and steps outside. It is a nice day out, far too nice considering what a shit storm day he had. Nonetheless, the sky is practically clear, a few birds are chirping, and the wind is blowing casually. Karkat represses the urge to roll his eyes at the perfectness of the weather when he is suddenly distracted by a pathetic sniffling sound coming from someone sitting on the front steps of the school.

Karkat’s bright red eyes narrow as he stares down at the boy who is hunched over his own lap, sniffling into his hands like a small child whose parents left him alone in the dairy isle of the grocery store. From the top of the steps, Karkat can make out a light streak of purple in the boy’s hair, and feels a wave of annoyance as he recalls his encounter from this morning. Good god, this kid is everywhere.

Eridan’s shoulders shake as lets out another pathetic sob. For some reason, Karkat feels like he should say something to his fellow classmate. Karkat walks down the steps slowly and sits down as quietly as he can; but he’s never been graceful and Eridan glances over at him wearily.

“Wwhat do you wwant?” Eridan’s voice is gravelly and rough from crying as he reaches up with one arm to wipe any remaining tears off his face. Karkat pauses for a moment, because what _does_ he want?

“Nothing…” Karkat shifts his gaze to the bottom of the steps as he tries to look at anything but the sniveling boy besides him. The two sit there in silence, letting the wind wash over them and Karkat almost tricks himself into believing it’s peaceful outside. Karkat is satisfied to drop the conversation there; but Eridan seems to want to open up to the one person who didn’t turn and run away when they saw him crying.

“Girls…Wwho needs em.” Eridan allows his body to uncurl, resting his elbows on one of the steps. He turns his head slowly and even though Karkat is still looking down he can feel Eridan’s gaze boring into the side of his head.

Karkat figures that he got himself into this mess, may as well lay in it for a while. “Not us,” he raises his voice slightly at the end of his statement, almost as if he was asking a question.

Eridan raises one fist, banging it down firmly against one of the steps, “That’s right, not us!”

“So…What happened?” Karkat turns his head, finally making eye contact with the other teen. Eridan looks thoroughly enraged now and Karkat immediately regrets asking.

“I’ll tell you wwhat happened. Feferi is, no… wwas my best glubbin friend. I’vve sort of wwanted to ask her out since elementary school, but I nevver got up the courage. I decided one day that I wwould ask her to prom and tell her how I felt, since we are goin off to different colleges soon anyway. This mornin I sent my invvitation for prom out to Feferi in an email. Wwell I got my glubbin hopes up and waited all day to talk to her about it. She met me in the hallway after school today, got me all excited, AND then told me that she never liked me at all. On top of that she doesn’t even wwant to be glubbin friends anymore…”

Eridan falls back into an uneasy silence and looks like he might break down into tears again any second now. Karkat shifts slightly as he feels like he should say something. It’s not like Karkat actually wants to know more about Eridan’s experiences, he just… wants to make sure the strange bloke won’t go off and destroy something out of rage, that’s all. “About Feferi… How did you know?”

“Know wwhat?”

“How did you know that you liked her?” Karkat knows that his question may be crossing a line, but Eridan’s situation sounds extremely similar… not like he is saying he has feelings for anyone or anything like that.

If Eridan is thrown off by the question he doesn’t show it, “Wwell, I guess one day I started noticing things about her that I didn’t notice about evveryone else. Like howw she smells like cuttlefish, and how cute her little laugh is, and how she alwways makes me smile. God I can’t believve I’m explainin this to you.” Eridan’s face hardens and he suddenly jumps up. “Howw could she just reject me like that, after all wwe’vve been through! I wwas there for her through evverythin, good and bad. Did I really mean nothing to her?”

Before Karkat can even move Eridan has plopped back down on the bench and lets out a long sigh in frustration. “Just don’t get into it, savve yourself the trouble.”

* * *

When Vriska started high school, she liked to spend her free time causing trouble. She’d skip classes, steal from grocery stores, instigate fights, and pretty much do whatever she could to irritate the authorities. Her friends from middle school, John and Tavros, always told her that she could go jail one day. Frankly Vriska didn’t care.

Then one day, everything changed. Vriska was lounging on the front steps of the school, a lit cigarette stuffed between her lips as she stared up at the sky. The clouds were rolling pretty quickly that day, and the buzz from the cigarette took her mind off the stresses of school.

Vriska had zoned out so much that she almost missed it when something that felt like a stick poked her in the back. Vriska rolled her head back lazily, glaring up at the person who disrupted her peace. Faced with a small blind girl who was grinning like she had just won the lottery, Vriska said the first that popped into her mind.

“Watch where you’re going.”

The girl just giggled at the comment and sat down next to the prickly teen, even though she was pretty sure her statement wasn’t intended as an invitation. “What do you want?” Vriska added a layer of suspicion to her voice, she’d never seen this girl before in her life.

“I just wanted to get some fresh air,” Vriska rolled her eyes at the ridiculous answer; sparing a brief glance at the girl who thought she could do whatever the hell she wanted.

The girl was turned towards her, and if there weren’t a pair of red glasses covering her eyes Vriska would swear she was staring straight through her. Vriska looked away quickly, snuffing out her long forgotten cigarette on one of the steps. “You’re the crazy blind girl right?”

This drew a loud laugh from the girl. She quickly toned it down to a giggle and nodded her head, her grin growing wider, if that was even possible. The girl suddenly reached out, clamping down on Vriska’s shirt sleeve. “Wow I thought your shirt smelled interesting, but I wasn’t expecting it to be this soft.”

Vriska smirked and fought the urge to push the foreign girl away as she responded, “I made it myself.”

This caused the blind girl to pause for a moment, her smile dulling slightly, taking on a more thoughtful expression. Then the grin was back; if Vriska blinked she would have missed it. “You should come to the role playing after school; we could use someone like you to toughen us all up. Hehe…” The girl stood up slowly, swinging her cane around to find the top step. “I’m Terezi by the way.”

Vriska scoffed, but stood up as well. “Vriska, and hey, maybe I’ll come, maybe I won’t.”

But she did, and the rest was history.

* * *

 When Terezi steps through the door of the role playing club, she can practically smell Vriska’s impatience from the other side of the room. She is only ten minutes late, but to Vriska it probably felt like ten years.

Terezi makes her way carefully through the mass of the club, allowing herself to forget what she just witnessed as her nose fills with the scent of new fabric and her ears with the sound of pencils scratching on paper. Vriska’s tapping speeds up as Terezi nears; so she slows down intentionally, enjoying her friend’s annoyance.

“You’re late.”

Terezi sits down at the table wordlessly, fishing through her backpack for a moment and pulling out her most recent project. “Am I holding this upright?”

“Yes…” Vriska’s irritation is thick in her voice and Terezi wonders for a moment if she actually checked before answering. Terezi squeezes her project in her hands for a second, confirming for herself that she is holding the hat upright. She pulls out her needle and resumes her sewing; this dragon hat will be done in no time.

“I got held up at my locker,” Terezi finally relents to Vriska’s piercing gaze and hopes she won’t delve deeper in the matter. However, luck doesn’t seem to be on Terezi’s side today.

“Oh?” Vriska’s voice hitches up a few tones and Terezi can feel her shift closer on her stool. “What happened?”

Terezi slouches slightly in her seat and focuses on the stitching in front of her. Perhaps she can make up some extravagant lie to feed Vriska that will pacify her never ending curiousity.

Vriska has ceased all movement and seems to be frozen as she leans across the table, her chin resting in one hand. “Weeeeeeell?” Vriska’s lack of patience is resurfacing and Terezi remembers how she can never lie to the girl who may as well be called her sister.

“It was Karkat…” Terezi tilts her chin down slightly, feeling nervous now that she has Vriska’s undivided attention. “It’s not what you think though, and I know what you’re thinking.” Terezi shoots her best warning glance at Vriska who has probably already come up with a million different scenarios about what could have gone down between Karkat and herself. “It has to do with Nepeta.”

“Oh yeah I noticed our little kitty cat isn’t here today. I wonder where she went…” Vriska’s hair swishes as she glances around the room and Terezi briefly wonders why Vriska didn’t bring it up sooner.

“While I was at my locker, Nepeta asked Karkat to be her date to prom.”

Terezi expects Vriska to have a strong reaction and is not let down when Vriska lets out a long drawn out gasp and jumps up to drag her stool closer to where Terezi is seated. “No way! I bet they’re…”

Vriska’s voice suddenly dies in her throat and Terezi can feel her gaze soften as she sits down again, now only inches away from Terezi’s stitching project. “Are you okay?”

Terezi has always been careful not to let her feelings for Karkat slip so how could Vriska have found out? The concern layered in her question is so thick it would be impossible for Terezi to miss. Vriska has always had a knack for knowing what was going on; sometimes before Terezi even realized it for herself…

Terezi decides she’s been silent long enough, “You didn’t let me finish. Karkat told her no.”

This draws an even louder gasp from the dramatic role player. “That’s insane! Maybe he’s holding out for someone.” Vriska nudges Terezi’s arm suggestively and is probably wiggling her eyebrows. Terezi shrugs, wishing she could will the light heat that has settled onto her cheeks back into oblivion.

“He said he wasn’t planning on going at all, so it wasn’t really a rejection. He won’t be asking anyone to prom.”

“Not going to prom? That’s ridiculous; everyone goes to their senior prom!” Vriska is on her feet again and Terezi can feel the air shift around her as Vriska starts to pace in a small, straight line.

Terezi finds herself shrugging for a second time, “It doesn’t really matter to me.”

Vriska starts to respond, but is cut off as someone taps her shoulder which, to Terezi’s relief, ends their discussion about Karkat.

“Uh, hey Vriska, I was wondering if you think these two colors go well together.” Terezi easily identifies the boy who saved her from Vriska’s interrogation as Tavros Nitram, one of Vriska’s friends from middle school. Tavros joined the club far before Vriska and was overjoyed when she made her first appearance.

“Hey Toreadork, can’t you see we’re having a serious conversation over here?” Vriska is short with Tavros, as usual, and Terezi can’t help but to feel a pang of sympathy for the young teen. She hears shuffling as Vriska glances at the fabric, then a quick, “Yeah these work,” followed by Tavros’s mumbled thanks.

The boy quickly shuffles away, leaving the two girls in an eerie silence. Terezi feels like now is a good time to talk about actual role play things, but she can sense that Vriska is still entranced with Tavros as he crosses the room.

“It looks like you have your own concerns when it comes to prom,” Terezi’s comment breaks the silence and she giggles quietly when Vriska’s head snaps around to stare at her.

“Toreadork? You’re kidding.” Vriska sits down with a flourish, probably exhausted from all her pacing. “Never in a million years.”

“You’re lying…” Terezi isn’t one hundred percent sure she is correct, but grins when a loud sigh comes from her usually extremely cocky friend.

Vriska leans back on her stool, pausing to spare a glance over to where Tavros and John are now discussing their favorite card game, “It would never happen.”


	3. Chapter 3

If Karkat said he wasn’t waiting for Terezi to get onto pesterchum after her dorky role play club, he would be lying.        

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] \-- 

CG: HEY.

GC: H3Y

CG: IT’S OFFICIAL.

CG: PAST ME IS THE EPITOME OF ALL MORONS.

GC: H3H3

CG: NO.

CG: DON’T JUST LAUGH AND EXCUSE HIS COMPLETELY IRRATIONAL AND POINTLESS BEHAVIOR.

CG: HE SHOULDN’T HAVE DITCHED YOU AFTER SCHOOL LIKE THE LAME LITTLE FUCKASS HE IS.

GC: DON’T WORRY 4BOUT 1T

GC: YOU W3R3 SORT OF D1STR4CT3D >;]

CG: OH YEAH YOU HEARD THAT CLUSTER FUCK OF A CONVERSATION DIDN’T YOU?

CG: I’M JUST FULL OF FUCKING MISTAKES TODAY.

GC: >:/

CG: FIRST I FROZE UP LIKE A DEER FACING HIS OWN DEMISE, AND THEN I WALKED AWAY WITHOUT EVEN ONE MUMBLED GOODBYE IN YOUR DIRECTION.

GC: K4RK4T…

GC: 1T W4S NO B1G D34L

GC: DON’T WORRY 4BOUT 1T >:]

CG: I STILL DON’T EVEN KNOW IF I DID THE RIGHT THING?

GC: W1TH N3P3T4?

CG: YEAH. THE LOOK ON HER FACE… IT MADE ME WANT TO JAM A FORK INTO THE BACK OF MY HAND OVER AND OVER AGAIN FOR HURTING HER FEELINGS.

GC: >:/

GC: TH3R3 W4SN’T R34LLY 4NYTH1NG 3LS3 YOU COULD H4V3 DON3

GC: YOU 4R3N’T PL4NN1NG ON GO1NG TO PROM R1GHT?

CG: DEFINITELY NOT.

GC: TH3N YOU D1D TH3 R1GHT TH1NG

GC: STR1NG1NG H3R 4LONG WOULD H4V3 M4D3 TH1NGS WORS3

CG: I SUPPOSE YOU’RE RIGHT…

CG: THANKS FOR YOUR ADVICE.

CG: YOU ALWAYS KNOW HOW TO CHEER ME UP.

Or this is what Karkat would have typed, but suddenly Eridan’s words from earlier that afternoon are ringing in his ears. He quickly erases the eight words from his typing box.

CG: I SHOULD GO; I HAVE AROUND TWENTY YEARS WORTH OF HOMEWORK AND STUDYING TO CRAM INTO MY BRAIN BEFORE SCHOOL TOMORROW.

GC: 4LR1GHT T4LK TO YOU L4T3R

CG: SEE YA.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] \-- 

* * *

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] \-- 

CG: HEY.

CG: CAN YOU COME OVER?

TA: 2ure, be there iin 20.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] \--

* * *

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] \--

AG: Heeeeeeeey Captor.

AG: Got a free minute?

TA: not really…

TA: iif thii2 ii2 about your mo2t recent ‘project’ ii’ll help you later.

AG: Actually no, this is a8out something else.

AG: :::;)

TA: iit wiill 2tiill have two waiit.

AG: Fiiiiiiiine

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] \--            

* * *

When Sollux met Karkat, he can’t say they started out on the best of terms. It was his freshman year of high school, and he was taking his first computer programming class. Computers had always come easy to Sollux, so when the loud, obnoxious dark haired brat next to him said he could out-program all of his classmates combined, well… how could Sollux refuse?

It only took thirty seconds for the scene to escalate, and a challenge was issued. The two had until the end of the semester to design any virus of their choice. Then they would upload their creations and trade places. Whoever got their computer back in working order first would win.

Sollux didn’t work on his virus for very long, he decided to keep it simple and knew it would be perfect. Karkat never worked on his virus during school hours, but he seemed to struggle with the everyday assignments. Sollux always finished early and soon found himself sitting next to the grumpy teen daily, giving him a few suggestions which were ignored at first.

After a few weeks passed Karkat slowly started listening to Sollux’s advice, even going out of his way to start up a conversation before class. Sollux enjoyed helping the shorter teen but kept their impending competition in the back of his mind.

At the end of the semester the two sat down next to each other and uploaded their viruses. Sollux felt a mix of satisfaction and anxiety as a large countdown appeared on his screen, starting at 60 seconds. He stood up and exchanged places with Karkat, not making eye contact with his newest friend.

Karkat had programed some sort of emoticon program, and little bouncing smiley faces appeared on the screen. When Sollux clicked one, it multiplied. Amusing…

Sollux handled the virus with ease. He quickly hacked into the mainframe. Within seconds it was impossible to tell Karkat’s virus had ever spent more than a millisecond within its mainframe.

Sollux turned to check out his own handiwork. His countdown had almost finished, it only had a few short ticks remaining. Karkat was clicking random buttons frantically, but couldn’t seem to get the countdown to shut off.

“I bet nothing will happen,” Karkat voiced his opinion loudly, but didn’t seem too confident with his statement. The count ticked, 3, 2, 1. Sollux leaned away as it hit 0, and for a brief second, nothing happened.

Karkat slouched in his seat, a smirk growing on his face. However it was short lived, as half of a second later the computer exploded. Shrapnel spewed everywhere, leaving Karkat stunned, his jaw practically touching the ground.

Sollux tried to hold back a smirk as the stunned teen turned to face him. Karkat stared blankly for a moment, for once at a lack of words.

“That was… the most ridiculous thing anyone has done to me.” Karkat’s voice was dripping with disbelief which only caused Sollux’s grin to grow.

Sollux figured any friendship he had going with this boy was over, and when Karkat extended out one first for a bump he didn’t know how to react. Was this kid really so easy going?

Sollux raised his hand hesitantly, made a fist and brushed it against Karkat’s.

“I don’t normally like it when I’m outdone by bulge sniffing morons, but I think I can make an exception just this once.”

* * *

“Tho whath up kk?” Sollux plops down onto Karkat’s bed haphazardly, pushing a few of the other teen’s stray textbooks to one side. “You didn’t call me here for nothing did you?”

Any bravery Karkat was feeling when he originally messaged his geeky friend has now vanished. Karkat lowers himself into a backwards chair, suddenly wishing he could withdraw his invitation. Damn that past self always screwing him over.

Sollux leans back on the bed, using his arms to support his weight. Karkat meets his eyes for a second, and it almost seems as if Sollux is trying to read his mind. “Ith it tz?”

Karkat clenches his fist tightly around the top of the chair. Who knew Sollux was so fucking good at predicting things?

Sollux’s lips twitch in a smirk and Karkat knows it’s time to start talking. “Something may have happened at school today…” Sollux hitches his eyebrows up and stays silent, urging his friend to continue. “Nepeta approached me after school. She wanted to know if I would go to prom with her and I just completely fucked up. I just froze up and mumbled that I wasn’t planning on going like a freaking three year old. Then after that I completely forgot about Terezi who was standing right next to us _the entire time._ ” Karkat tangles his fingers together as he talks, allowing silence to wash over the room once he’s done.

“You really weren’t expecting Nepeta to athk you out?” Sollux doesn’t seem to be too surprised by Karkat’s monologue, and his question has a twinge of disbelief in it.

Karkat merely shrugs, “I was hoping she wouldn’t. I feel like any friendship we had is ruined now.”

“The’ll probably rather thalvage your friendthip than ignore you forever,” Sollux interjects, and Karkat appreciates his optimistic take on the situation.

“I’ll have to talk to her tomorrow to fix all of my fucking mistakes. I already talked to Terezi before I invited you over, and even though she said it was fine…” Karkat trails off, hoping that Sollux will once again be able to guess what he’s thinking.

If Sollux does know, he doesn’t feel like letting his friend off the hook just yet. He simply stares as Karkat struggles to gather his words, and a quiet curse escapes Karkat’s lips as he separates his hands and uses one to rub his temples in frustration. “Something else happened too. On my way out I ran into Ampora again. He was bawling his eyes out on the front steps in the lamest way possible. Of course I couldn’t let myself walk away from him and lent him my bony shoulder for him to cry on.”

Sollux narrows his eyes slightly at the story, “Tho?”

“Hold your horses I’m getting there.” Karkat closes his eyes for a few seconds, replaying his earlier conversation with Eridan in his mind. “He said a few things that aren’t sitting well with me, about his relationship with Feferi.”

“Fef thot him down right?” Sollux is leaning forward on the bed now and Karkat vaguely recalls that his friend bonded with Feferi last semester over a science project. “Ith he thill pining for her or thomething?”

“I think so. He said she always makes him smile and other shit like that. It made me want to puke up my guts.” Karkat leans forward onto the chair, and he swears he can see little gears turning in Sollux’s head.

Suddenly, Sollux’s lips twitch slightly and Karkat knows what’s coming next. “Thith ith about more than jutht apologizing to tz ithn’t it?”

“I don’t know. All of these thoughts are racing around in my mind like annoying flies that don’t know when enough is enough!” Karkat squeezes his eyes shut, not wanting to stare at Sollux’s growing smirk for another second. “Sometimes when I think about Terezi, gah I don’t even know how to describe it. I maybe get some of what Eridan was talking about?”

“Thounds to me like you’ve got it bad for tz.” Sollux can’t keep the mirth out of his voice, but he also sounds slightly relieved at hearing his close friend open up to him after so many years of denial.

Karkat’s eyes snap back open at the words, and he instantly feels a bright heat rise to his cheeks as they sink in. He wants to formulate some sort of intelligent response but when he opens his mouth a string of strange mutterings spews out instead. Sollux freezes for a moment, then bursts out laughing at his friends expense.

“Goth kk I didn’t know you’d give in so eathily.”

Karkat takes a deep breath as he tries to get his words back into working order. “Okay, so a stupid half assed noggin munching idiot has feelings for her. But it doesn’t matter because she doesn’t like me back.” Karkat feels a heavy weight sinking onto his heart as he speaks, and he fights the urge to slouch forward in his chair.

To his surprise, Sollux is now gaping at him in disbelief, “How do you know thhe doethn’t like you? Have you ever athked her?”

“Well no… but I don’t need to. Why would someone like her date a horrific failure like me?” The longer Karkat speaks, the more he feels like curling up into a small ball and forgetting Sollux is even in the room. Maybe he can go to sleep and when he wakes up this will have all been a horrific dream.

Unfortunately that doesn’t seem realistic.

Sollux narrows his eyes, almost like he is irritated by what he is hearing. “Why don’t you athk her out?”

“But what if she says no?” Karkat lowers his voice as he tries to keep his emotions in check. “Feferi said she doesn’t even want to be friends with Eridan anymore now. They were friends for longer than Terezi and I and suddenly she just quit on him. What if I tell Terezi how I feel and she is so disgusted with me that she doesn’t want to be friends anymore?”

“That would never happen,” Sollux tries to sound confident, but it does little to pacify Karkat’s concerns.

“Damn fucking right it’ll never happen, because I’ll never tell her.”

* * *

\-- centuarsTesticle [CT] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] \-- 

CT: D --> Nepeta

CT: D --> I did not see you after sch00l

CT: D --> Are you alright

AC: :33 < i’m just fine silly

CT: D --> There is no point in trying to keep your emotions from me

CT: D --> How did things go with Karkat

AC: :33 < *ac doesn’t know anything about what ct is asking , so she picks up a ball of yarn and starts to purray with it*

CT: D --> You will stop that this instant

AC: :33 < *ac doesn’t want to!*

CT: D --> You will stop and you will tell me about what happened this afternoon

AC: :33 < no way equius! *ac curls into a small ball and glares out at the tall meanie from between her paws*

CT: D --> Yes

CT: D --> In fact, I command you to tell me

AC: :33 < no!!

CT: D --> Yes

AC: :33 < no!

CT: D --> Yes

AC: :33 < no

CT: D --> Yes

AC: :// < fine… *ac uncurls reluctantly and sits back on her haunches, avoiding eye contact with ct*

AC: :// < *ac had an encounter with cg after school today*

AC: :// < *it may not have gone as purrfectly as she would have liked*

CT: D --> Oh

CT: D --> Do I need to remind Karkat who the STRONG one is around here

AC: :// < no! equius you don’t n33d to do that!!

AC: :33 < karkitty was nice about it, he just said he isn’t planning on going

AC: :33 < it is really no big deal, i wasn’t expecting him to say yes anyway

AC: :33 < i should have listened to you in the first place :((

AC: :33 < if i had just kept my silly mouth shut…

CT: D --> You shouldn’t be sad about this

CT: D --> Karkat is the one who is e%eptionally wrong in this case

AC: :33 < *ac shakes her paw in an attempt to apologize for her silly troubles*

CT: D --> You need to shake those negative thoughts out of your mind

AC: :33 < *ac purrs in agreement with the strong lanky sunglasses wearer*

AC: :33 < i suppose i’ll have to come up with a new plan for purrom…

CT: D --> Nepeta

CT: D --> I have an idea

CT: D --> Would you

CT: D --> Well

CT: D --> If you have no one else to go with

CT: D --> Accompany me to prom

AC: :33 < *ac’s ears twitch at the suggestion but wonders in the back of her mind about a certain red wearing high school girl*

CT: D --> Nepeta surely you must know that you are more important to me than Aradia

CT: D --> Seeing you upset makes me upset as well and I do not want that

CT: D --> It would make me e%tremely happy if you would be my date for the evening

AC: :33 < *ac pawses to consider the offer, curling her tail thoughtfully*

AC: :33 <  alright! it sounds like a wonderful time, *ac glances around the room frantically, she must start making purreperations!*

AC: :33 < thank you

CT: D --> Any time

CT: D --> We will work out the details later

AC: :33 < okay!

CT: D --> Great

CT: D --> See you in sch00l tomorrow

\-- centuarsTesticle [CT] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] \-- 


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch has always been a release for students. They get to hang out with their friends, stuff their faces, and basically pretend they aren’t at school.

This is no different for Karkat. He finds himself at his usual hangout, picking at his food while his friends chitter around him. Sollux is on his left, Vriska his right, and Terezi is sitting across from them. Vriska is telling some story about pirate treasure, but Karkat can’t be bothered to listen. His whole mind is consumed with the fact that Terezi is sitting across from him and she hasn’t said one word to him all day, not even that morning at their lockers.

Karkat picks up one of his chicken nuggets, and after a few moments of contemplation stuffs it into his mouth. As he chews, he hears a long, drawn out sigh come from his usually quite cocky friend. This is quite disconcerting. Terezi’s head tilts slightly as she must have heard the sigh as well, and a slight frown can be seen on her face.

“Something bothering you Sollux?” Her questions comes out in a teasing manner, but Karkat knows she is genuinely curious. Vriska freezes mid-sentence, letting out a small “hmmph” when she realizes no one is listening to her anymore. Karkat figures she’ll start up again later all on her own.

Sollux’s gaze shifts down to his practically untouched food, “I’m jutht peachy tz.” Sollux looks up suddenly, glancing at the newest bunch of students entering the cafeteria. Karkat looks over at the group, easily identifying a few of his so called _friends_.

Tavros and Aradia are walking together, possibly talking about some new dice game or maybe the archeology class they just came from. Tavros glances over at the group and waves happily when he realizes they are all watching him. Only Vriska keeps her head down, probably still irritated at being ignored.

Aradia and Tavros sit at Karkat’s table almost every day, so naturally they make their way over. Tavros plops down next to Vriska with a shy hello and Aradia walks around the table to sit down on Terezi’s left.

Next to Karkat, his geeky computer friend tenses up, but Karkat has no clue as to why. Terezi however, seems to have caught on, as a wide grin has settled onto her face. She wiggles her eyebrows in Sollux’s direction and he reacts negatively to the gesture, muttering for her to shove it. Terezi giggles at the comment, but fortunately for everyone at the table ceases the very strange, yet somewhat cute eybrow wiggling. Not like Karkat thinks her eyebrows are cute or anything. Oh wait he’s being honest about his feelings now, yes he does. He thinks they are extremely cute and has always wondered what they would feel like. Terezi touches his face sometimes, under the guise of being blind and all. What if one day, he just reached out and touched her back, how would she even react to that?

Meanwhile through all of this inner argument, Sollux nervously glances up at the school’s clock; and Karkat notes it is 12:29, but really, who cares?

The second hand is making its way around the clock, and when it clicks to 12:30 the PA system for the school suddenly cackles to life.

_“Uh hello, ith thith thing on?”_

Karkat feels his jaw slacken as he instantly recognizes the voice on the other end of the PA. His head snaps to said person, who is now grinning like a mad man. “I may have hacked the thythem.”

The entire cafeteria seems to freeze in that moment, all of them turning towards Karkat’s table as the recording continues.

_“Hi everyone. I’m here today with a thpecial announthement. There is a very thpecial girl at thith thcool. She likes archeology and role playing, and I can’t even begin to thum up how awethome thith girl ith. I dethided to try with a poem. Rotheth are red, violetth are blue, you light up my world, every day through and through.”_

The system cuts out, and suddenly Sollux is on his feet, a large bouquet of flowers procured from his backpack. The sappiness of everything reminds Karkat of one of his romcoms, and his friend reaches across the table, securing one of Aradia’s hands in his own.

“Aradia Megido, will you be my prom date?” Aradia stands up, and Karkat can literally see the excitement shining in her eyes. Yup, he would put money down that Sollux stole this from one of the horrible movies Karkat made him watch.

“Yes! Thank you Sollux!” Aradia accepts the flowers gratefully and leans across the table, presumably to give Sollux a very strange across the table hug. Instead, she pecks him on the cheek quickly, which almost causes Karkat to roll his eyes. Almost… he has to be strong for his friend’s sake.

Sollux immediately lights with the darkest shade of pink he has ever been in his life, and for a moment the whole cafeteria stares at them blankly.

Then, from the opposite corner, one kid starts to clap. After a few seconds others join in, and soon the whole cafeteria is whooping and cheering, “Way to go Sollux!” and, “Go get her partner!”

Sollux’s earlier confidence seems to be shrinking from all the attention extra and he sits down wordlessly. Terezi lets another giggle slip through her lips and after a few seconds the cafeteria has resumed its usual chatter.

On Karkat’s right, Vriska seems to have grown bored with the situation. “Can I finish my story now pleeeeeeeease?”

Sollux leans forward so he can view her from around Karkat’s slouching form, “if you have to.”

“Good, so like I was saying I found this treasure…”

Karkat allows himself to zone back out, making careful note not to look at Terezi for too long of a time frame. Even though she is blind, sometimes he really thinks she can tell when he is watching her. She picks up her can of soda, and as she takes a sip Karkat can almost feel her eyes on him, like a silent dare. _How are we different from them?_ The unspoken question weighs in the air, and Karkat goes to shrug, but then remembers Terezi wouldn’t be able to see it anyway.

* * *

 The rest of the school day passes uneventfully and soon Terezi finds herself back in the role play club. Today’s focus is on card games, so everyone is paired up and working on their strategies. Terezi is partnered up with Vriska, and the two are in the middle of the most intense card game of their lives.

“I play Kuriboh in defense mode.” Terezi places down her fluffy little monster and can almost imagine it tilts its head up with its wide, adorable eyes. But we all know these cards don’t have spirits in them, that would be ridiculous.

Terezi smirks when she hears the ever confident Vriska scoff from her seat across the table. “You can’t beat me with that little creature. I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon.” Terezi reaches out to feel the card’s braille, and after a moment confirms that Vriska indeed does have a Blue Eyes.

Vriska drops the card onto the table, and she’s probably grinning from ear to ear. Terezi can almost hear the grin from how wide it is.

If little Kuriboh were real, he would probably be shaking in his boots right now. Terezi feels bad for him, but it will be over soon.

Terezi checks out her hand, she almost has all of the cards she needs for her big move. She just has to believe in the heart of the cards. Vriska commands her Blue Eyes to destroy the Kuriboh, and it does so with just a little too much zeal.

Terezi briefly mourns the loss of her dear friend. Oh well, he’ll come back to life next game. Terezi draws for her turn, and is excited when she realizes she has drawn the last piece of the puzzle. “I summon Exodia!!!”

Terezi reaches into her special deck, bringing out the legendary card. Vriska seems to be in shock, and likely the Blue Eyes is running for cover. It is too late for repentance, now, the Kuriboh will be avenged.

Terezi places down her famous card, and takes a deep breath before she says the infamous words, “Exodia, obliterate.”

Exodia complies and if these were actual holograms, Terezi imagines it would turn the opposing Blue Eyes into dust, destroying Vriska’s life points.

Vriska slumps in her seat, and Terezi can almost feel the anger radiating off of her, mixed with slight disappointment. “I’ll get you next time. Anyway… did you notice that Karkat was staring at you more than normal today?”

Terezi knows that Vriska only wants to distract her from her recent defeat, but she gives in to the conversation change. “No way, he just didn’t want to look at Sollux and Aradia anymore, gushy stuff like that makes him go into thirty minute monologues about the newest romcom he’s watched.”

Vriska scoffs at the comment, “He never tells me about his romcoms.”

“Oh gee I wonder why?” Terezi sticks her tongue at Vriska who laughs at her childish reaction.

“He just can’t appreciate my comments about his taste in television.”

Terezi opens her mouth to giggle, but pauses when she hears a door fly open behind her. It hits the wall with a loud thud, and for some reason the whole room goes silent. Terezi waits for an explanation to come from Vriska, but the other girl is no longer paying her any attention.

Vriska stands up slowly from her seat, and when she speaks her voice is barely above a whisper, “Tavros…” Terezi snaps her head towards the door, listening hard for the shy teen. She only hears one set of footsteps, and similar to yesterday the person walks up to her table with Vriska, but this time their steps aren’t shuffling. Instead they stride over confidently, causing Terezi to wonder if this really is Tavros. Tavros’s movements are a little stiff, and Terezi wonders to herself if he is wearing a role playing costume.

Vriska confirms her suspicions a moment later, “Are you dressed as Peter Pan?”

If Terezi could see, she would know that Tavros is indeed dressed up at Peter Pan. He is wearing the traditional green skin tight suit with a small knife tucked at his side. “Yes, and before you laugh at me, I’ve got something to say.”

Vriska’s mouth snaps shut, and this seems to throw Tavros off his game, he isn’t used to the bossy girl ever doing what he says.

“Alright, uh…” Tavros fumbles for a moment, trying to recover the bravery he had only a few seconds earlier. Terezi thinks she knows where all of this is going as Tavros draws in a deep breath. “I, uh… I have these feelings. I’ve had them for a long time now. And well… they’re for you…” Tavros swallows deeply before continuing. “Will you go to prom with me?” Terezi hears an excess of rustling from Tavros’s direction, and the smell of roses wafts to her nose.

Vriska still seems to be stunned by the question. Terezi would give anything to be able to see the look on her face right now. She is probably trying to hide a light blush along with a small, ever increasing grin.

Vriska takes a step towards Tavros, and he unintentionally flinches when she places one of her hands onto his shoulder. Vriska hesitates for a moment, and Terezi can feel a slight tension between her two friends.

“Why didn’t you ask sooner Toreadork?”

Vriska closes the gap between her and Tavros, but not in the way Terezi is expecting. Vriska’s arms wrap around the slightly shorter boy, crushing him to her chest in a hug. He seems to tense up for a moment, but then hugs her back, a goofy grin settling on his face. The flowers are probably smothered between them, but neither teen seems to care.

“Just so you know, that’s a yes.”              

* * *

 -- terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] \-- 

TC: HeY tErEzI.

TC: :o)

GC: H3Y G4MZ33

TC: HoW aRe YoU dOiNg On ThIs GlOrIoUs MoThErFuCkInG dAy?

GC:  1’M F1NE, 1 GU3SS…

TC: ThAt DoEsN’t SoUnD gOoD.

TC: MaYbE yOu NeEd OnE oF mY sPeCiAl PiEs.

TC: SOM3HOW 1 DON'T TH1NK TH4T W1LL H3LP

TC: AlRiGhTy ThEn.

TC: HeY tErEzI.

TC: HaVe YoU tHoUgHt AbOuT pRoM aT aLl SiNcE wE lAsT tAlKeD?

TC: MoRe SpEcIfIcAlLy ThE pArT wHeRe I aSkEd YoU tO bE mY dAtE?

GC: 1 THOUGHT 1 TOLD YOU NO TH3 F1RST T1M3 YOU 4SKED

TC: :o)

GC: G4MZ33

GC: >:/

GC: 1 H4VN'T CH4NG3D MY M1ND

GC: 1’M SORRY G4MZ33, 1T’S NOT YOU

GC: 1’M JUST CONFUS3D R1GHT NOW

TC: Oh.

TC: AlRiGhT, i SeE.

TC: I mOtHeRfUcKiNg GeT iT.

TC: ThIs Is AbOuT vAnTaS iSn’T iT?

GC: WH4T?

GC: NO

GC: TH1S H4S NOTH1NG TO DO W1TH H1M

TC: AlLrIgHt…

TC: WhAtEvEr YoU sAy TeReZi.

TC: I gUeSs I’lL tAlK tO yOu LaTeR tHeN.

GC: OK4Y, 4ND G4MZ33

GC: 1 R34LLY 4M SORRY

TC: DoN’t MoThErFuCkInG wOrRy AbOuT iT.

TC: :o)

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] \-- 

* * *

 -- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] \-- 

TA: alriight v2 what can ii do for you?

AG: Finally!

AG: God I thought I was going to have to w8 8 years to talk to you.

AG: I understand you are quite close with Karkat.

TA: ye2… thii2n’t new iinformatiion.

TA: what are you gettiing at?

AG: I heard he might have a teensy crush on a certain 8lind girl.

AG: :::;D

TA: 2eriiou2ly?

TA: you want two go22iip?

AG: Oh I want to do more than that Sollux.

TA: ii doubt ii’ll liike where thii2 ii2 going.

TA: but plea2e do tell me.

AG: Alright.

AG: We all know that my girl Terezi has the huuuuuuuugest crush on Karkat, but it’s always 8een hard to tell if he likes her 8ack.

TA: he doe2.

AG: ::::)

AG: We are a8out to gradu8 high school, and those two haven’t gotten together yet!

AG: They frustr8 me so much sometimes! I just want to shove them into each other’s faces and tell them to go at it!

TA: you’re really pa22iionate about thii2 aren’t you?

AG: This is a big deal!!!!!!!!

AG: Those two have been o8livious for long enough!

TA: 2o…?

AG: So…

AG: I think we need to give them a little extra help.

AG: Prom is only a few days from now, and I think with a little meddling we can get them together there or at least clear their emotions 8efore college.

TA: ii only 2ee one problem wiith thii2 2o far.

TA: kk ii2n’t goiing to prom.

AG: Well that’s why I need your help silly. I need you to convince him to go. Tell him it’s a group date or something and we really need him to fill our table.

TA: have you met kk?

AG: Yes, and it would 8e super easy for me to convince him. However, we don’t want him to get too suspicious early on. That would ruin the fun!

TA: thii2 ii2 ju2t one biig game for you ii2n’t iit?

AG: Hahahaha maybe, 8ut I really do want to see things work out 8etween them.

TA: okay fiine, ii’ll talk to kk about iit.

AG: Great! I’ll make sure Terezi is on board, and we can work out more details l8r.

TA: 2well, ii2 that iit for now then?

AG: I heard you and Aradia were mashing lips 8ehind the 8ase8all fields after school today ::::)

TA: ugh thii2 conver2atiion ii2 over.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] \-- 

* * *

 -- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] \-- 

TA: hey kk can ii get a ride home from 2chool tomorrow? my car ii2 broken down and my mom only promii2ed me one way ride.

CG: FINE WHATEVER, MAKE SURE YOUR GEEKY ASS IS NEXT TO MY LOCKER RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL ENDS.

TA: thank2.

TA: 2ee ya tomorrow.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] \-- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the yugioh reference (I'm not sorry)
> 
> And okay I know that Gamzee stuff is crap, if anyone knows how to fix it please tell me asap.


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re probably wondering why I called you here today.”

Vriska doesn’t waste any time inviting Terezi over so she can fill her in on her amazing plans.

Terezi is now sitting cross legged on the taller girl’s bed, her cane resting by her side. She has a textbook open in her lap, but doesn’t even get the chance to run her fingers over the first line of bumps. “Hehe maybe just a little bit.”

Vriska tries to keep a grin off her face as she settles into her desk chair, keeping her eyes on Terezi so she won’t miss her reaction. “It may or may not have something to do with a certain computer nerd.”

Terezi’s eyes narrow slightly as her expression turns thoughtful; and Vriska shakes her head as a rush of unwanted affection sneaks into her thoughts. Her friend had always been easy to read, and Vriska never had trouble taking advantage of this. It’s clear from her face that she has no clue what Vriska could have said to Sollux, and Vriska revels at revealing it.

“Do I want to know?”

Vriska scoffs at the question, “Well of course, this is a pretty big deal.”

“Of course,” a hint of amusement sneaks into Terezi’s voice, but Vriska chooses to ignore it. “Alright I give, what did you two talk about?”

Vriska is delighted to finally get to the point of the conversation; she has never been patient enough for ridiculous small talk. “Sollux said he would try to convince mister cranky pants to give prom the chance it rightfully deserves.”

A huge grin sprouts on Terezi’s face, and this isn’t her every day, ‘wow you just made fun of a blind girl let me laugh at you,’ smile. This is a genuinely happy one. The lightest of blushes graces her cheeks and she shifts her eyes down shyly to avoid her prying friend’s gaze. Vriska finds herself grinning back at the teen, she can’t help it with how happy and innocent her friend looks right now.

“Anyway, Sollux is going to talk to Karkat after school tomorrow; he’s going to tell him we’re all going as a group. It will be you, me, Sollux, Aradia, Karkat, and Tavros. I haven’t figured out what we’ll do once we’re actually at the dance, but we still have a few days to figure that out.”

Terezi’s smile flickers slightly, and Vriska can sense a few doubts are trickling into her overanalyzing mind. “There’s no way Karkat’s going to change his mind.” Terezi brings her hands up subconciously, tangling her fingers together as her grin continues to slip off her face.

Vriska reaches over to her concerned friend, clamping one hand onto her shoulder in a way that she hopes is comforting, “You have nothing to worry about. Sollux may be annoying, but he’s really damn convincing when he wants to be. All you have do is show up in a pretty dress and win Karkat’s heart.” The last sentence comes out slightly more teasingly than Vriska was intending, but Terezi’s smile returns at the comment. “Seriously though, first chance you get you have to drag him off to the dance floor and kiss him until he agrees to be yours.”

Terezi wiggles her eyebrows in Vriska’s direction, probably trying to draw attention away from the light blush that seems to be deepening with each passing second. Of course Vriska notices and removes her hand from Terezi’s shoulder, brushing her cheek gently as she draws away. “Heh I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Although now that I think about it… you’ve never actually admitted your feelings out loud for Karkat have you?”

Terezi sinks into Vriska’s mattress, ensuring her flaming cheek is no longer making contact with Vriska’s fingertips. She stays silent, and this is all Vriska needs to know. “Fine, I guess you don’t have to say it right now… Save it for prom.”

Terezi is still silent, so Vriska decides a topic change is in order. “Strider’s invitation to Harley on Monday was so oooooooobviously over the top…”

* * *

Karkat never had any friends in his early childhood, mostly because he scared them way with his nasty demeanor and shorter-than-a-matchstick temper. The kids who played ball down the street would run when they saw him coming, and when he started kindergarten he was expecting more of the same.

He wasn’t expecting, however, to walk directly into a girl on the playground on his very first day. He had been looking at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with the older kids on the swing set, and simply hadn’t seen her until she had fallen flat on her ass in front of him.

Karkat grumbled a few curse words under his breath, then froze when he identified the red glasses on the girl’s face. The girl scrambled around for a second, searching for something. Karkat identified a cane a few feet away and walked over to it slowly. He noticed the girl still scrounging around for it, and scooped it up hesitantly. The girl seemed puzzled, her head tilted towards the sound of grass dying under Karkat’s feet.

“You could help me up.” The girl’s voice came out tart and firm. Of course, she was facing backwards, and Karkat felt a trickle of pity as he stood behind the blind girl. The girl reached out with one hand, wiggling her fingers in anticipation. “I know you’re still here, come on!”

Karkat grunted once, and the girl snapped her head around as she realized her mistake.

Karkat relented after a moment and walked around the girl, sticking his arm out and wrapping his hand around her own. He pulled up, noting how light she was. “Sorry,” he mumbled under his breath, silently hoping the girl wouldn’t hear his apology.

“That’s alright, I’m getting pretty used to it.” The girl squeezed his hand once, bringing Karkat back to his current situation. The girl grinned widely, exposing her somehow shark like teeth to the boy. “I’m Terezi.”

Karkat ripped his hand free, quickly pushing the cane into her outstretched fingers. “I’m Karkat.”

Once Karkat had been released from the somewhat maniacal looking girl, he quickly retreated towards the nearest playground structure. However, he soon realized the girl was hot on his trail, her little walking stick clicking against the ground as she followed him.

After a few more steps, Karkat felt his irritation growing. He spun around hastily, almost bumping into her walking cane for a second time. “Why are you following me? Do you think I’m some flying circus clown that you can trail after for entertainment?” Karkat’s voice came out as a hiss; he didn’t want to draw too much attention to himself on day one, he could still save his pride even though he had already knocked over the only blind girl in the whole school. Good going loser.

“What? You think a blind girl can’t follow?” Terezi’s voice came out loud and clear, causing a nearby group of older kids to burst out laughing.

Karkat shrugged his shoulders noncommittally, “I guess not…”

“Hehe good, how ‘about we play some ball?” Terezi’s suggestion surprised Karkat, and he found himself gaping at the smaller girl who was still grinning from ear to ear.

Karkat didn’t want to offend the blind girl; so he agreed and led the way to the soccer field next to the playground so they could kick a ball back and forth. He had been completely amazed by this girl so far, so he wasn’t surprised when somehow she could hear the ball coming, then returned it with ease.

Eventually recess ended and the two said their farewells. Honestly Karkat never expected to see Terezi again.

He really needed to learn to expect the unexpected because the very next day there she was, ready to go off on some new adventure.

Much to Karkat’s surprise, this went on every day of kindergarten, and by the end he almost couldn’t remember that he was friendless before all this started. The two were inseparable, and it was no surprise to anyone that they were placed in the same class starting the very next year.

Terezi never ceased to surprise the dark haired boy.

In the first grade, she presented him with his very own dragon plushie which she claimed to, “make herself.”

In the second grade she stabbed her walking cane into a bully’s toe for him. Terezi had gotten into serious trouble for it, but she said it was worth it.

In the third grade, he was shocked on February 14th to find a small envelope on his desk addressed “Karkles.”

In the fourth grade he got cut for the first time in front of her, which instead of grossing her out had only excited her. She had grabbed his injured arm, bringing it up to her face for a sniff and claimed, “Your blood smells delicious.”

In the fifth grade she showed up at his house on his birthday with the toy sickle she knew he always wanted behind her back.

In the sixth grade she literally picked someone up and moved them so she could sit next to him at a school assembly.

In seventh grade, Karkat realized that Terezi was ten times better than him in every sport they tried, especially fencing.

For their eight grade prank, she decided to release 3 pigs into the school, writing 1, 3, and 4 onto their backs. The pigs were released, and when Terezi was later questioned, she said pleaded innocent, saying the blind girl sees no numbers.

In ninth grade she got their lockers right next to each other, somehow tricking the school into thinking she couldn’t get around without his help, which he knew was complete bullshit.

In the tenth grade, Karkat followed Terezi on one of her “dates,” just to realize they were working on a group project

In the eleventh grade, Terezi soundly and swiftly beat the school’s best tactician at chess. This was of course, Sollux Captor.

Even now he still found himself astounded by her actions, and honestly, he couldn’t wait for more.

* * *

Sollux makes sure to be right on time to meet his cranky friend. He isn’t sure if the shorter teen will actually leave him behind, but he isn’t eager to find out. Sollux beats his friend to his locker and uses the extra minutes to greet Terezi. He tries not to give anything away but she smiles at him knowingly. Vriska must have already sat her down for “a talk.”

Terezi leaves quickly, nodding once to Sollux as she shuts her locker. The taller teen watches her walk away, wishing for once that he were in her shoes. He’d much rather leave the persuading to someone else. It’s hard to convince Karkat to try new food; convincing him to go to a dance that he clearly despises will be at least twenty times more difficult.

Karkat appears a few moments after Terezi made her escape. His head is turned as he watches the blind girl click her way down the hallway, and Sollux can only imagine the pathetic and wistful expression that must be on his face. Karkat tenses like he wants to yell something down the hall, but Terezi is almost completely out of earshot, and students are still swarming around them.

Karkat turns to his locker, still not acknowledging the tall lanky boy lingering next to him. He twists the lock a little faster than normal, and Sollux can’t help but be amused by his friend’s frustration. Karkat is perpetually angry, so anytime he reaches a new level it’s a pretty special thing.

Sollux briefly wonders what he could possibly be upset about, and then guesses it must have something to do with Terezi taking off before he could even utter a goodbye. Karkat’s shoulder’s hunch as his locker pops open and he finally grunts a greeting towards his extremely patient friend.

Karkat only spends a few moments at his locker before slamming the door shut and huffing away. Sollux scoffs lightly to himself as he trails after the teen. He really does need a ride home and he’d be stuck walking three miles if he let his friend leave without him.

Sollux’s car really had broken down, and he wanted to fix it, but no. Instead, his parents said they would rather drive him around, just to make sure he was extra safe. What a joke. Sollux had informed his mother yesterday evening that he was staying late after school, he really didn’t want her showing up after worked so hard to get a few minutes with his grumpy friend. That would be moronic.

The two walk silently out of the school and across the street to the parking lot. The open space caters to the 600 juniors and seniors at the school, and the mad rush once the bell rings can be rather hectic. The two seniors quickly navigate the lot and are soon in front of Karkat’s  junker of a car. When Karkat turned sixteen, his parents revealed they would buy him his own car from the used lot down the street. Karkat was, of course, as overjoyed as someone of his disposition can be, and is now in possession of the most dented grey pick-up piece of garbage on the planet.

Karkat unlocks the car and clambers into the driver’s seat. Sollux goes to open up the passenger door but pauses as a flash of long hair catches his attention from a group of students across the lot.

Many students like to hang out in parking lot after school before their student clubs start, and Vriska Serket is no exception. She is currently leaning against the back of a pickup truck, her gaze locked onto where the tall nerd is lingering.

Sollux can’t believe the daring of this girl. Before he can so much as raise one hand to send a signal she shoots him the most overdramatic wink he’s ever seen in his life. Sollux merely sighs and ignores the exuberant girl, popping open the passenger door and settling in next to Karkat. He drops his backpack between his legs as Karkat starts up the car; revving the engine once before backing out of his space and escaping the school parking lot as quickly as possible.

Sollux knows he only has five minutes to get his point across, and he drums his fingers against the side of the car and reminds himself of the spidery wrath he’ll have to face if he doesn’t get this done.

“Can we talk?” Sollux forces confidence into his voice, and Karkat shrugs noncommittally.

“I guess…”

Sollux laces his fingers together to stop their incessant tapping. “Ith about prom.”

This draws a long groan from the teen clenching the steering wheel. He turns his head slightly, attempting to shoot a death glare while still keeping an eye on the road.

“Jutht hear me out.” Karkat tugs on the wheel perhaps a bit too aggressively as they turn a corner, but stays silent. “You thould reconthider going. Ath a group though.”

Karkat doesn’t seem to convinced, so Sollux continues, “Think of it thith way. Thith ith a once in a lifetime opportunity, there will never be another prom. Thith ithn’t thome thport or game that you can thtart whenever you feel like.”

Karkat’s expression darkens and Sollux can see the gears turning in his head. He keeps his eyes focused forward, turning into Sollux’s neighborhood. Their time together is almost up.

“Pluth, then we can complain about it.”

Karkat chuckles, and Sollux knows he’s got him convinced when his favorite swear word slips through his lips.

“What about Nepeta?”

Sollux shrugs, “She won’t be with uth, in fact I got uth a table on the oppothite thide of the room.” Sollux really does think of everything.

“It’s really gonna suck.”

“Yup.”


	6. Chapter 6

Karkat knows he should have put up more of a fight with his friend, but he’d be lying if he said a small part of him wasn’t jumping for joy at what could be his last chance with Terezi. Sure he didn’t want to spill his guts and tell her how he feels, but maybe they could dance once or twice, he’d be happy with that.

After that, well… he’ll let her go forever. Easier said than done but that’s future Karkat’s problem.

Sollux had looked into renting a limo for the group, but it was too expensive so they decided to meet up as a group at the dance. Because of Sollux’s out of action car, Karkat somehow found himself roped into picking up the lanky teen as well as his date.

That’s where Karkat is headed now, first to Sollux’s and then to Aradia’s. That nerd owes him for not only agreeing to go to the ridiculous dance, but also chauffeuring him around when he could have asked his parents for a lift.

Fortunately, Sollux is waiting patiently outside his house, and Karkat senses an air of nervousness around his friend as he clambers into the front seat. Both teens are donning sharp tuxedos, each with their own specially colored bow tie. Karkat’s of course is a dull gray, while Sollux went with his favorite color mustard yellow. He mumbles a greeting to his friend, tugging the door shut after a somewhat awkward moment of silence passes between them.

“Right… let’s go get your girlfriend.” Karkat throws the car into reverse, rolling his eyes when a faint complaint rises from his nerve-wrecked friend.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Sollux doesn’t sound very convincing as his eyes bore out the window, and Karkat can tell he just wants to get the evening started. He decides to keep his well thought out and snarky response to himself, sliding the car into drive and continuing down the suburb street to Aradia’s. Everyone that attends their school lives pretty close together, so it’s only a few minutes before he’s pulling into her driveway.

Once the car’s in park, the two well-dressed teens sit in tense silence. Karkat tilts his head towards his friend, “Well? Go get her you idiot. I’m not gonna wait all day.” Sollux narrows his eyes at the comment, but finally climbs out of the car. He shuts the door and brushes any spare dirt off his tux with rigid movements, avoiding eye contact with Karkat as he shuffles towards his date’s front door.

A somewhat eerie silence settles around Karkat, and he slouches forward with a low groan. He flicks on the radio to distract himself from his concerns about the evening and a slow gentle song fills the air, which unfortunately doesn’t really help. Some artist he doesn’t recognize is singing about finding true love or something like that, and he can almost hear a certain teen’s sharp laughter ringing through his ears at his complete idiocy.

Karkat only has to wait a few minutes until his friend comes back, and even though Karkat’s never been into Aradia, he admits to himself that she looks gorgeous. Her dress is a typical prom dress, going all the way down to her feet with small straps holding it up. It’s a dark shade of burgundy, which matches her eyes perfectly. Her hair is down, and Karkat mentally congratulates Sollux as he pulls open the back door for her to climb in.

“Thank you Sollux,” Aradia’s voice is soft and light, and Karkat rolls his eyes from how sickly sweet they’re being. “You look very nice too Karkat.”

Karkat mumbles out a thanks as Sollux shuts the door for his date and clambers back around to the passenger’s seat. Once he’s in the car Karkat backs onto the road and begins the thirty minute journey to prom. Karkat would have been happy having prom at the school, but nooo the senior class had to rent a clubhouse in a neighboring town, making his life difficult is their favorite hobby. He couldn’t even drive with Terezi since Sollux assured him she was getting a lift from Vriska. He would have liked her company, anything to distract himself from the googly eyes being exchanged around him.

Karkat turns up the radio a few clicks, tuning his friends out and focusing on the road.

* * *

 

Karkat isn’t surprised to find their table uninhabited when they arrive. They sit to wait for their friends, and Karkat takes a moment to absorb the somewhat chaotic scene surrounding him.

There are two main rooms that the dance is occupying, separated by a wide hallway. The one Karkat is currently in is mostly filled with large circular tables, plus a dance floor in the center. This way people can eat and dance without much effort or something ridiculous like that. Across the hall are long tables filled with various types of desserts, and they also have a photo station. Frankly, Karkat’s only been there for thirty seconds but he’s already bored out of his mind.

Unfortunately, he’s already spotted Nepeta sitting on the opposite side of the room. She hasn’t noticed him, but her towering date is shooting daggers across the room, his gaze harsh and mixed with confusion. Embarrassment washes over Karkat as the tall teen turns to murmur a few words to his partner.

Aradia and Sollux are talking about some computer thing off to his left, and Karkat twists to glance over his shoulder towards the door. Relief washes through him when he spots the rest of his party weaving through the tables towards them. Vriska leads the group, but Karkat doesn’t give two shits about her or Tavros who is right behind her, and he leans back in his chair to get a glimpse at the shorter teen bringing up the rear.

To say he’s stunned would be an understatement. Terezi has always been beautiful to him, but in her strapless teal knee length dress his mind simply goes blank. Even though he was just thinking less than an hour ago that he needs to forget about this girl, now he’s wondering how he ever could have thought that.

He mentally smacks himself, taking a long sip of water. _Things will never work with Terezi_ , tonight doesn’t change her lack of feelings for him, and nothing ever will. Damn he needs to stop overthinking this. Is he so easily thrown into turmoil by a pretty dress?

As his inner struggle continues the three well dressed teens finally reach their table. Greetings are exchanged, but Karkat just grunts a hello at them, keeping his eyes diverted down even though he can feel Terezi’s attention focused on him as the rest of the group exchanges greetings. Vriska knowingly sits down next to Aradia, forcing Tavros to sit next to her and placing Terezi directly next to the brooding teen. By now the tables have mostly filled, and waiters are moving to take people’s orders. The DJ puts on some quiet music since people are eating, but Karkat’s sure he’ll turn it up and destroy their ear drums later on.

No table with Vriska Serket sitting at it could ever be quiet, so Karkat sits back as she starts telling another ridiculous and probably made up story. The group orders after a while, and the evening starts out surprisingly uneventful. Their food comes quickly, and before Karkat can blink dinner is over and people are flowing onto the dance floor. The dance is set to go until midnight, and his cellphone flashes 10:00 when he checks it. The music is blaring fast, energetic tunes, and the DJ informs the teens that he’ll be playing slow songs starting at 11.

Karkat’s friends don’t hesitate to go dance, and they don’t seem surprised when he vehemently refuses. The five of them reluctantly leave him at the table, and he ignores the worried stares from both Terezi and Sollux. The blind teen lingers as the group walks away, and she leans over the table so Karkat will be able to hear her over the pounding music. “Are you okay?” Her eyebrows knit together slightly, but Karkat shakes off her concern with a shake of his head.

“Yeah I’m fine, I still can’t believe I agreed to come to this shit show of a dance, that’s all.” Karkat attempts to layer some humor into his voice, and it seems to comfort his friend.

“Alright, you should try to have some fun, you only get one prom.”

Karkat grunts, muttering some form of agreement. Terezi seems to accept it and finally leaves the teen to himself. He watches his friends huddle together on the dance floor, for once feeling some kind of happiness when he sees how much fun they’re having.

The music is starting to bother his ears, so Karkat heads across the hall to get some dessert. He’s always been a pretty big fan of chocolate.

* * *

 

The second he arrives in the dessert room he immediately begins cursing his past self. The room is surprisingly abandoned except for the last person that Karkat wants to see. To put it simply, if Karkat had known this guy was planning to attend he would’ve canceled on Sollux faster than a chipmunk can stuff 10 nuts into its fat little cheeks.

“Hey, what’s up, motherfucker?”

Karkat crosses his arms as the shadowy figure steps between him and the nearest table of chocolates. “Gamzee…”

The gangly teen looks like a walking contradiction in his tuxedo, his painted face grinning from ear to ear as Karkat takes a step back towards the hallway. “What’s with that greeting huh? I know we didn’t exactly part on the right foot but still.”

“Not on the right foot? Don’t you think that’s understating it a little bit?” Karkat can feel his arm hairs bristle as he raises his voice in an attempt to get the upper hand. “Nevermind, I don’t want to talk about this.”

Gamzee nods lazily, his grin seemingly frozen on his face, “Of course friend. I was wondering about something else actually.”

“Oh…” Karkat’s voice falls back to a normal volume and his ears flair red in embarrassment. “What is it?”

Gamzee takes a shuffle step forward and lowers his voice, which is a little unnecessary since the dessert room is practically empty. “Are you uh… here with Terezi?”

“Here with Terezi?” Karkat echoes the question back, his eyebrows furrowing together. “Like on a date?” Gamzee nods slowly, motioning for Karkat to continue. “No way!” _Why does he think that?_ “Did Sollux put you up to this?” Karkat decides he’s had enough of this conversation and he brushes past Gamzee, making his way to the chocolate covered marshmallows. He scoops them up and stuffs three into his mouth as Gamzee slowly follows him over.

“Sollux didn’t put me up to this bro. I was talking with Terezi the other day and I just wanted to make sure she wasn’t lying to me.” Gamzee’s words sound genuine and honest for once, and Karkat’s chewing slows as he processes what he heard.

Karkat releases the fourth chocolate marshmallow that he was holding captive, this time taking a step back towards his ex-friend. “What do you and Terezi talk about?” Karkat doesn’t think he really wants to know, but the question slips out before he can stop himself.

“I asked her to the dance.” Karkat can’t say he’s really surprised by the confession, but he still feels a rush of anger at the thought of Terezi going out with the dark haired clown. Gamzee holds up one hand as if he can sense the anger boiling inside the pint sized teen. “She said no. I kind of thought she’d be here with you.”

“Well she’s not.” Karkat isn’t soothed in the slightest by this news, and he feels an irrational desire to go grab Terezi right now and take her as far from prom as possible. He find himself rooted to the spot, however, as Gamzee resumes talking.

“I’m glad to hear you didn’t come together, I want to ask her to dance.” Gamzee’s eyes shift up and his grin somehow gets a little broader. “Do you think she’ll say yes?”

Before Karkat can think his arms act of their own accord. They grab Gamzee’s collar and pull down harshly, forcing the taller teen to be eye to eye with the furious teen. Normally Karkat would be mad at himself for acting rashly, but this time it’s okay. “You better not.”

Gamzee seems completely unshaken by the situation, which only causes Karkat to tighten his grip. “Whoaa motherfucker, if you and Terezi aren’t a thing then why can’t I…?”

Gamzee falls silent, and after a few moments Karkat has no choice but to release him. He backs away slowly, looking at his hands where his nails dug into his palms.

Gamzee stuffs his hands in his pockets nonchalantly and shrugs his shoulders as he turns to head for the hallway. “See you later Karkat.”

Karkat can only stay silent as the teen he despises saunters away. He won again that pig stuffing, heart stomping, baby tormenting, ugh Karkat doesn’t even know anymore. He just hates that guy.

“Excuse me,” a deep voice cuts into Karkat’s internal insulting. Of course it’s the third to last person that Karkat least wanted to see. He turns slowly to face his next trail, putting ten more curses on his past self for bringing him to the sweets room.

“Normally, I would pound you for making my precious Nepeta cry.” Equius Zahhak is as looming as ever, and he cracks his knuckles loudly to make his point. “However, you seem to be in quite a mess right now.”

Karkat raises his hands to rub his temples, “You have no idea.”

Equius nods slowly, and Karkat can tell he’s trying hard to keep his anger in check. “Some advice, don’t talk to Nepeta tonight…

“Of course I wo”

“Also… if you don’t want that idiot to dance with Terezi, you have to ask her yourself.”

“Wha?” Karkat’s head snaps up in shock, but even as his question leaves his lips Equius is walking away. He doesn’t look back, and Karkat wonders after a moment if it really happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Three chocolates later and Karkat’s brain finally whirs back to life.

“Fuck…”

Gamzee definitely should’ve killed him. He’s seen the dark clown lover break noses for less contact than that. Maybe it’s because they’re at a formal dance? That’s not it, or maybe it is? Maybe Gamzee doesn’t want to be thrown out, because then he can’t put his juggalo moves on Terezi.

Saved by Terezi again huh. Karkat lets out a bitter chuckle at the irony, though a new wave of nausea hits him when he imagines the two of them entwined on the dance floor, her hand on his shoulder, his on her hip; just swaying to the music.

Karkat’s fist hits the dessert table as he tries to shake the mental image out of his head. He hates to admit it, but Equius is right, he needs to do something.

Terezi definitely won’t want to dance with mister emo clown. Even if she doesn’t like Karkat, which she definitely doesn’t, he’s still better than Gamzee right?

Anyone would be better than Gamzee. With his mind somewhat made up Karkat heads back towards the ballroom, mumbling under his breath as he goes. “It’ll be fine. Just walk up and ask her to dance. Worst case she says no and then you’re only the stupidest two legged being to ever walk on this planet.” Such an encouraging pep talk brings Karkat very little comfort, but he’s used to it.

Karkat is one step into the hallway when he catches a few familiar voices around the corner. Both are familiar for different reasons. One is his long time best friend _and crush_ , and the other, well, they were just talking a few minutes ago.

“Was Karkat in there?” The voice is tinted with concern, and Karkat feels a tinge of guilt, he’s probably the person she’s worried about.

Karkat can almost imagine the sickening grin as the second speaker waits his obligatory three seconds before responding. He would punch that smug expression of his face if he wasn’t sure that the other teen could beat him to a bloody pulp. It might be worth it though, just to get one swing in. Karkat clenches his hands into fists, displeased with how small they become.

The hall becomes deathly quiet, and Karkat realizes he completely missed whatever Gamzee said, just one more screw up to add to today’s list. Terezi’s responding again, her voice sounding even more tense than it did a moment ago.

“I thought I was perfectly clear before, I don’t want to be at the dance with you. That includes dancing with you. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Karkat hears some generic rustling, and then the distinct tap of Terezi’s cane as she moves down the hallway.

Quick on his feet as always, Karkat hustles back into the dessert room. No way he wants to be caught snooping on their conversation; that’s only asking for trouble. He tries to act as chill as possible, which is super easy for him since he’s chill all the time. Even so when Terezi turns the corner her gaze burns into him, and he can’t even laugh nervously since three pieces of chocolate are crammed into his mouth.

Super smooth Vantas.

He has a few seconds to choke on the candy as Terezi taps her way over to him, she’s a little slower since it’s her first time in this room. Fortunately, Karkat doesn’t gag, and he’s able to mumble out a hello when she finally reaches his side. “Heyyy,” Karkat wrings his hands together and keeps his eyes fixed on them. Better there than on the pretty girl who smells extra good tonight and seems to be trying to stand as physically close to him as possible without actually touching.

Terezi seems as confident as always, “You’ve been in here for a while.” Terezi turns her head towards the table of desserts, but surely she can’t actually see the insane number of chocolates Karkat’s consumed. “If you eat too many sweets you’ll get fat you know.” She turns back smoothly and motions to poke him in the stomach, but pauses when her finger is only a few inches from his shirt. Her hand drops after a moment, but Karkat barely gets a moment to comprehend what happened before she takes a step away. “Let’s dance.”

It’s not a question, not even a command, more like a given. Of course they’re going to dance. Karkat follows wordlessly. His eyes are still aimed down as they walk, and if he were bolder he’d reach for her hand. But he’s not very bold, and to be rejected this quickly would be more than his fragile soul can handle.

The pop music is still blaring when they enter the ballroom. Karkat spots his friends mixed into the conglomerate of high school students, but they don’t notice the latecomers. Terezi stops near the edge of the group, it would be difficult to push through everyone and they can always join up with their friends later.

Karkat leans towards her nervously as she turns to face him. “I’m not a very good dancer,” Karkat raises his voice slightly and makes sure to speak into her right ear, earning a small smile from the shorter teen.

“Don’t worry, no one is, and I can’t see you anyway.”

That’s a very good point, though it doesn’t stop everyone else from seeing him. Karkat shuts his eyes and lets the music wash over him. It’s some upbeat song that he’s never heard before; it probably came out within the last three months. His eyes are still clamped shut when a warm hand brushes against his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” That’s the second time she’s asked that tonight, and Karkat wonders if she can feel how tense he is from that one little touch.

Karkat reaches up and touches the back of her hand as gently as he can, though really it’s because he’s still unsure of what to do. He tugs her hand away from his arm and down by their sides, her palm nestled between his thumb and remaining fingers. “Yeah I’m fine.” Her hand warms under his fingers, and Karkat almost can’t hear the pounding music as his entire focus is on their awkward hand hold.

Then Terezi’s hand is gone, and she’s grooving away to the music. Cleary a much better dancer than he is, but oh well he’s come this far. Karkat lets himself relax, even if all he can do is the robot, that’s still better than nothing.

* * *

After a few dances, Karkat feels like he’s getting the hang of it. At least he can stay in time. Terezi also seems to be having a good time despite not being able to see him. On second thought, that might put a damper on her experience.

The music chooses this moment to transition into a slow song, and any looseness Karkat felt immediately is replaced with doubt. Terezi collapses her cane and tuks it into her purse before placing her hand firmly on his right shoulder. She steps in closer, her breath brushing against Karkat’s chin when she tilts her head up to speak with him. “You have to place your hand on my waist.”

“What?” Karkat can barely make out her words from the sensory overload, and it doesn’t help when she simply grabs his hand and places it in its proper place instead of repeating herself. Her waist is warmer than her hands were, and Karkat fights a gulp when she starts to rotate slowly.

His classmates partner up around them, and Karkat glances around in search of his friends. He spots Sollux and Aradia across the dance floor, with Tavros and Vriska only a few paces away. Sollux glances in his direction casually. The nerdy teen flashes him a bright grin and a thumbs up before turning his attention back to his date.

Karkat turns his attention to his dance moves, being careful not to step on Terezi’s toes.

Terezi really does seem like she’s enjoying herself. How can she be having so much fun with someone like him? He’s a terrible dancer, terrible company, and it’s not like they’re actually here as dates or anything.

_If only you had the courage to ask her._

But he didn’t, and that’s fine.

“Hey,” Terezi sounds nervous, which isn’t that weird considering they’re locked in a pretty close quarters situation. “About all of this.” Terezi leans over Karkat’s shoulder carefully. Her nose grazes his ear lightly, and when she speaks her voice is barely above a whisper. “I’ve wanted to tell you for so long…” her voice catches in her throat and she swallows deeply. Karkat can hear his own heart beat ringing in his ears, he knows what’s coming.

Rejection. She’ll thank him for the night, thank him for being such a great friend. Then she’ll pat him on the back and move on with her life, just his dumb stinking luck.

“I really like you.”

Wait, what? Karkat starts to turn his head, but his cheek pokes sharply against Terezi’s glasses, forcing him to snap back. He instinctively leans back from the sudden pain, one hand leaving her waist to comfort his swollen cheek. It takes him a moment to finally focus on her words. Did she really just say that?

Maybe the endorphins in his brain are hallucinating the scene in order to spare him from what’s really happening. “You like me?”

Terezi nods, “I love your smile when you think no one’s looking. I love how much you care for others. I…” Terezi bites her bottom lip, “Sorry, I started rambling there. I’ve had this bottled up for a pretty long time. I know we’re graduating from high school soon and I…” Terezi pauses for a second time, and Karkat remains silent so she can continue.

By now the two have completely stopped dancing; but Karkat hardly cares as his attention is solely focused on the teen standing in front of him. She’s leaning away from his grip now, her chin tilted down towards the ground. “I know you don’t feel the same and that’s fine, I just.” Terezi takes a step back to pull out of the embrace, and for a moment Karkat lets her slip away

“Wait a minute…” Karkat moves his hand back to her waist, locking her by his side. Now’s his chance to say something cool and witty, but his face is getting hotter by the second. Can this really be happening? “I should get a chance to respond before you run off.”

Terezi hesitates for a moment before stepping back into his arms. Her eyes, however, stay pointed downwards. Karkat needs to say something, and he needs to do it quick. Clearly she put her heart and soul into her confession, and every passing second is one where she thinks he doesn’t reciprocate. He gives her waste a gentle squeeze and draws in a deep breath. “Terezi I…”

Terezi cuts him off, “sorry for ruining your evening.”

“No that’s not it.” Karkat falls silent again, choosing to restart their slow rotation rather than attempting to speak further. His heart pounds in his chest, “I like you too, okay?”

Super smooth Vantas strikes again.

However, Terezi doesn’t seem to mind how unoriginal the confession is and the corners of her lips creep into a genuine grin, “Really?”

Karkat can feel the joy radiating from her smile, and the urge to lean in and kiss her has never been stronger. She’s already so close, and they’re almost the same height. For the first time that evening, Karkat feels light. Nothing can stop him now, not even Gamzee. “Yeah, you make me really happy Terezi. When I’m with you things suck a whole lot less.” Karkat grimaces at how ridiculous his explanation sounds, “sorry, I kind of suck at this.”

“You’re doing just fine, “Terezi beams, and her hand leaves Karkat’s shoulder to caress his cheek. They hold the pose for a moment, not even noticing that the slow song is coming to an end. Fortunately for them, another slow song follows the first. It’s a little faster, but no one pays attention to the hardly moving couple near the edge of the dance floor.

Terezi brushes her thumb over Karkat’s freckles. She can probably feel his hot blush, but it seems to encourage her. “Can I kiss you? I know all of these people are around, but half of the school’s made bets on us anyway.” Terezi pushes up onto her tiptoes so their noses are almost touching, “and I really want to.”

Karkat want to make a smart retort back, but instead he leans down to chastely brush his lips against hers. It’s exactly as Karkat imagined it, soft and gentle. He leans back with a grin, “that was…”

Terezi snakes her arms around his neck with a sharp grin stretching across her face, “nice huh?”

Karkat can’t help but smile back as he’s tugged down for another kiss. A few other high schoolers have stopped dancing to watch the new pair, but they hardly seem to care.

Eventually the slow song ends and is replaced with more annoying pop. Karkat takes this as a queue to exit the dance floor. Terezi’s all too happy to oblige and two head out to the hallway.

Once they get there Karkat feels a new wave of nerves even though the hard part is already over. “Will you go on a date with me?”

Terezi bursts out laughing at the question, “Maybe we should’ve done that first, huh?”

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was pretty much a huge shipping pile.
> 
> Finally finished? I wrote the ending chapter in about 4 hours, if anyone has any improvement suggestions please lay them on me.


End file.
